Starfire and Robin's Love Story
by CatLover444
Summary: I used to write plays about them so I am posting one for you to enjoy. I own nothing but the story and computer on which it was typed on.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Starfire was a sixteen year old alien princess living on Earth. She was considered to be a beautiful young girl with her dazzling green eyes, tan and soft skin, and her hair so red that it glowed in the night. She and her friends: Robin (who has a crush on her), Raven (Goth, but Starfire's best friend), Beast Boy (the prank puller sometimes with another friend), and Cyborg (half man and half machine, but he will stick with his friends no matter what happens to them) lived in a tower shaped like a giant T and they fought against villains together as a team thus calling themselves the Teen Titans. They were the best of friends who could do the impossible when they worked together as a team.

One summer's night Robin found Starfire (or Star to him) sitting on the roof looking at the sky. Starfire come up here think about somethings in her life, but she wanted to be able to think without the disagreements of Cyborg and Beast Boy all the time.

"Hey, Star. Why are you sitting up here alone?" He asked her in soft voice so she did not get scared from his question. He was thinking to himself. "Star sure looks beautiful in the moon light tonight."

"I was just thinking about finding that special person for me." She told him in a calm voice.

"I am sure that you will find him, Star." He told her and thinks to himself. "I wish you could see that I am the one for you." He keeps these thoughts quiet and to himself. He smiles at Starfire to let her know that she is not alone in this world.

"Thank you for the encouragement to keep looking for him, Friend Robin." She told him and went inside the tower for the rest of the night.


	2. Robin Saves Starfire From Red X

**Robin Saves Starfire from Red X**

A few weeks later Robin finally had worked up the nerves to tell Starfire about his feelings for her. He was about to say it when the crime alarm went off in the tower and stopped him from being able to tell her. They had to go and stop Control Freak from stealing movies from the mall. Control Freak captured Starfire and took her back to his lair, which was in his mother's garage, and planned to turn her into his girlfriend, but Robin followed them and after a short battle brought Starfire back to the tower unharmed at all. A few more weeks later Robin had noticed that Starfire was acting a little weirder than usual for some reason. Robin finally decided to watch Starfire sleep through her window one night to discover her secret because she had scream like she was being kidnapped one night a while back and he was worried about her. Robin watch her sleep until he almost fall asleep himself, but he was woke up by Starfire screaming bloody murder because she was being raped by the villain called Red X. Robin busted into Starfire's room by using the villain and the villain stopped raping her and turned to face Robin.

"I will leave for now, but I will find her no matter where or how much she is guarded by you or anyone else, Robin." Red X told him leaped out the window and ran off into the night. Robin turned his attention to Starfire, who was shaking and crying very badly at this point.

"It will okay, Star. He is gone now." Robin told her in a calm voice trying to calm her down a bit. She would not be calm down though even with Robin by her side.

"No, this is the second time that I a woken to find him hurting me this way. I do not feel safe here anymore, Friend Robin." She told him still crying her heart out to no end. Robin finally decided that she should leave the city for her own good, but he knew that the Titans East was not the right place to take her to live until Red X was captured and put into jail for life. Robin decided to take her to live with his old mentor and foster father called Bruce Wayne (or Batman).

"How would you like to go stay with my old mentor, Star?" Robin asked her in calm and soft voice so she would not become even more upset right then.

"Will I be safe living with him, Robin?" She asked him calmly after she quit crying so hard at the time. She knew that she wanted to get away from the scene of her dishonor and feel safe again.

"Yes, you will be safe with him, Star." He told her calmly while he was gathering up some of her clothes, went over to the bed and help her get dressed, and picked her up in his strong arms. He went to Cyborg's room to ask to borrow the car for a few days.

"Hey, Cyborg. Can I borrow the car for a few days?" Robin asked him through the door because it was late at night and Starfire had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I know that something bad had happened to Starfire, Robin. She screamed loud enough to wake up all of Jump City. I will take you to the place that you want to take her." Cyborg told him opening his door and motioned for Robin to follow him. Beast Boy and Raven were waiting at the car when they got to the garage.

"I am guessing that you heard Starfire screaming too." Robin asked them and they nodded yes to his question. Everyone got into the car and Robin told Cyborg to drive to Gotham City.


	3. Robin Talks to Bruce

**Robin Talks to Bruce**

They arrived in Gotham City two days later and told the others to explore while he went to see Bruce Wayne about Starfire staying with him until it was safe for her to come back to Jump City. Robin carried Starfire up to the Wayne Mansion because Raven had put a sleeping spell over Starfire to keep her from waking up and remembering the problem during the trip. Alfred (Bruce's Butler) answered the door with a smile on his face.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Master Richard." He told Robin kindly. He had helped raise Robin after he had lost his parents in a circus performance.

"Thank you, Alfred. Is Bruce home right now?" Robin asked him in a hopeful tone. He had missed Alfred when he had left his home here, but he need to grow up then.

"He is in his private study because he knew that you were coming here today, Master Richard." Alfred told him and led him to the study. He knocked on the door. "Someone here is to see you, sir." Alfred told Bruce calmly and coolly. He was told to led Robin in and leave them alone for a little while.

"I knew that you were coming to see me today, Dick." Bruce told him with a smile on his face. He had missed his foster son all these years that he was away from Gotham City.

"Thank you for the welcome, Bruce. I was hoping that a friend of mine could stay here with you until she can come back safely." Robin told him about the whole problem.

"I will be glad to have Starfire to stay here with me, Dick." Bruce told him with a smile. Robin left Starfire in his care and returned to the others to go home. Bruce and his girlfriend Selina watched as he left and knew that Robin had grown up in the time that had been apart from each other. He took Starfire to a bedroom and tuck her in to rest for night. She stayed asleep for two more days and was shocked to find two strangers watching her.

"Who are you and where am I?" Starfire asked Bruce because she had never seen him before in her life.

"I am your friend Robin's foster father called Brue Wayne. You are in my house and have been asleep for the last two days, my dear." Bruce told her with a smile because she looked scared to death.

"You should let me explain it to her, Bruce." Selina told him entering the room. Bruce nodded yes and left them alone. "I am Selina Kyle and you are safe here." Selina told Starfire taking her in her arm gently.

"Thank you both for letting me stay here with you." Starfire told her a few minutes later.

"How about we go explore the house for a while, my dear sweet Starfire?" Selina asked her calmly and sweetly.

"Yes, I do believe that would be wonderful." Starfire said to her with a small smile.


End file.
